


Young, Dumb, and in Love

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Teenagers, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Life had put Daisy through the ringer, but now it was finally giving her a chance. She just had to learn to take the chances life was throwing her instead of rejecting happiness. An AU where Daisy gets a family and actually happiness, but not without some challenges.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Young, Dumb, and in Love

When the social worker said she would be staying with another family Daisy shrugged her shoulders and went to pack her bags. Her parents died when she was four in a plane crash. She was shipped to so many homes that she lost count. 

“You’ll like them I promise. I know you’ve done this enough times to not believe me, but I think you’ll like them.” The social worker said as they drove to the house. It was in a different part of the city. She had never been to this side of the city. There were some times where she went to the same school in different months, but this was going to be a new start. The car pulled up to the house in the suburban part of the big city. It was a light blue, with a porch to look at the lawn. There wasn’t a white picket fence, but there was a driveway with two cars. 

“Can’t we just go back to the orphanage. I’ll be there in a month anyway.” She mumbled leaning her head against the car window. 

“You’ll start school on Monday, he works there as a history teacher. Maybe you can take a martial arts class or a tai chi at the wife’s studio.” She started to say instead. This social worker has been with Daisy since her first foster home. Daisy gave up six years ago when she was ten. She was at a home for two days and while helping wash the dishes she accidentally dropped one. They sent her away and she realized how cruel the world was. She still got out of the car with her backpack and a sad smile. The social worker got her luggage and duffel bag from the trunk. Daisy took the duffle and luggage then proceeded to the front of the house. She stood to the side as the social worker knocked on the door. A man opened the door with a smile, a woman then walked up beside him.

“Mr. and Mrs. Coulson, this is Daisy.” The social worker said with a smile gently pushing Daisy towards the door. 

“It's so nice to meet you, Daisy.” He said, extending a hand to her. She took it, trying to smile while shaking his hand. 

“Well come in, let’s get everything sorted out.” He then said moving aside for them to enter. Walking into the house it was very nice. There was a main entrance that merged with the living room. The stairs to the upstairs were by the door. To the left was the dining room and kitchen, from what she could see. 

“Here let me take one of your bags, your room is upstairs.” The woman said, taking the luggage. She followed her upstairs and to the right side down the hall. 

“This is your room, they told us you liked purple so we bought some new sheets.” She said putting her bag down by the closet.

“The bathroom is behind that door, it’s not the biggest, but it works. A desk and some books if you want to read them.” She said while Daisy stood in the doorway. It was an actual room with an attached bathroom. They bought her sheets and put books in the room. Most of the other home gave her the spare room or guest room. 

“Thank you.” She whispered walking into the room. The woman smiled and exited letting her settle in. Daisy just left her stuff by the closet and went back downstairs. They were sitting in the living room talking over some things. She stood by the doorway listening in.

“Daisy is quiet at first, but she’s very headstrong and spirited. She’s a computer girl, so if she’s on it a lot just monitor what she’s on. She once hacked the security system at a foster house.” She heard the social worker say. 

“She’s also a bit of an eavesdropper.” She said then, signaling she knew she was hiding behind the door frame. She walked out, hands behind her back with a smile. 

“I should be getting back now. Daisy, be good.” She said before she walked to the door. They saw her out and then she was left there in that house. 

“So what should I call you guys?” Daisy asked shyly after the worker left. 

“I prefer you call me May.” The woman said Daisy gave a small nod of understanding.

“You can call me Phil, or if you want to call me Coulson because I’ll be your history teacher this year.” The man said with a smile. 

“So any eating constrictions? We made lasagna for dinner tonight.” Coulson said walking into the kitchen. 

“Nope, I’m good with anything.” She said following him. There was an open backdoor. She walked over and peeked outside. There was a backyard with a pool and a garden in the corner. 

“Are you allergic to anything!” She heard someone shout. 

“No, why?” She asked back. Loud taps were coming from the other room. She walked over and broke out into a smile. 

“This is Lola, our family golden retriever,” Coulson said with a smile, getting on the floor to pet the dog. 

“Am I allowed to touch her?” Daisy asked before approaching. He looked at her confused but nodded. May leaned against the door frame watching and listening.

“Other families never let me near the pets. They didn’t want the pet to get attached to me because I would leave in a month.” She said going over to the pet the dog. Coulson looked at May with a sad face. 

“Well, you can take her for a walk, or play with her in the yard. She also likes just being lazy and sitting in the living room.” Coulson said getting up and back to making dinner. 

“Could I take her for a walk?” Daisy asked standing up. May gave a nod and told her the leash was by the front door. Daisy walked over with Lola following. The leash was hanging on a coat hook. She took it down and clipped it into Lolas collar. Lola followed her out, trying to run down the stairs before she got to close the door. She took out her headphones and started listening to music while she walked down the street. It was pretty chilly for the spring so she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Lola started walking along the grass, stopping to sniff around. She popped her head up and started barking behind Daisy. Daisy thought it was a squirrel or something so she pulled her forward. 

“Hey! Is that May and Coulson's dog?” She barely heard someone shout to her. Daisy turned around to see a boy running up to her. He was a little taller than her, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He stopped in front of her, pulling out his headphones. She quickly did the same and cleared her throat. 

“Yeah, her name’s Lola.” She said shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her and laughed. 

“I know, I used to watch her when they went away on vacation.” He said going up to Lola and getting down on one knee. She started jumping on him and running around. 

“So you the new dog walker or?” He asked, glancing up at her. 

“More like the new tenant, I live there now,” Daisy said instead. He looked up at her shocked. 

“Oh, you’re their new-'' He started to say, but couldn’t finish his sentence. She nodded understanding what he meant. 

“I’m Daisy and you already know Lola, so.” She said, trying to lighten the mood. He stood back up extending his hand. 

“Pretty name, I’m Lincoln, Lincoln Campbell.” He smiled as she took his hand. He looked down at his watch and stopped a timer.

“I was on a run when I saw Lola. Why don’t I walk you home, I live five houses down across the street.” He said pointing back the way they came. 

“Sure, I probably would've gotten lost.” She joked with him. They started down the block in silence, but it became too much for Lincoln.

“So you’re going to attend the school Coulson works at?” He asked looking over at her. She nodded holding tightly onto the lease.

“Cool, cool, I play soccer. It's finally our season so pretty excited for the first game.” He then said. The blue house finally came into view, Lincoln walked her up to the porch.

“I’m not a sports person, more of a computer person.” She laughed, opening the door slightly.

“Bummer, I was hoping to see you at one of the games.” He smiled with a small nod before walking off and running down the street. Daisy walked into the house unclipping the lease and hanging it back up. 

“Oh perfect timing, dinner is finished,” Coulson said seeing her walk in as he was bringing plates to the table. 

“Who’s Lincoln? Lincoln Campbell?” Daisy asked walking in to help finish setting up the plates.

“Ah, I see you met him while he’s on his evening run. He’s a nice boy, I have him in my history class.” He started to say. May walked in placing the food in the middle of the table. 

“Who are we talking about?” She asked as they sat down. Lola came up and started at Daisy, begging for food.

“She met Lincoln,” Coulson said he started to take some of the food.

“Oh Lincoln, he used to watch Lola. He worked at the studio helping with the younger kids.” May said passing Daisy some salt. 

“Anything he can't do?” Daisy asked, rolling her eyes. He sounded like one of those perfect poster boys.

“Oh, I almost forgot, we got you a house key,” Coulson said handing her a key with a daisy keychain. It was a thoughtful gesture, funny even. 

“Thanks.” She said finishing up her plate. Daisy had helped to clean up before going upstairs to her room. She decided to take a shower in the morning because she was just so tired. She scrolled through her phone for a bit before finally going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love starting things and never finishing them, but I really like how this story is going. It was meant to be a one shot, then I turned it into a story so it wasn't as cramped.
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
